Oaklore Keep
Oaklore Keep is a nigh - impenetrable Fortress connected to Falconreach by a bridge pass. It is home to the Knights of the Pactagonal table and a military outpost under the reign of the good King Alteon and - was - commanded by Captain Rolith. It has since became the training ground for The Rose. History Founding The ancient forest of Oaklore lies to the west of the area now occupied by Falconreach. The path through Oaklore has long been a key crossroads for travelers, who use the nearby Arborvale bridge to cross the mighty river. The strategic value of this crossing was not lost on the King, who realized the importance of open and accessible travel to the security of the kingdom. As such, the Knights of the Pactagonal Table were dispatched to the forest to establish a garrison. The Knights chose to establish their new home around the base of the ancient giant oak tree which gave the forest it's name. Over the years, the garrison has grown from a few scattered buildings to a walled keep which surrounds and actually include the oak as part of it's construction. From this stronghold the knights are able to maintain the river crossing, as well as patrol the surrounding forest and offer assistance to the nearby town of Falconreach. Oaklore keep has grown into a vital hub, and new visitors to this part of Lore often stop here to learn the lay of the land before proceeding into town. A Hero is Bored Oaklore was the first town which The Hero stopped by to deliver the message from Lady Celestia to Captain Rolith, the captain inform him that the forest is crawling with bandits that are looking for her and insist that hero must go after her. During the time the hero stayed in Oaklore, the keep was under constant attack from the locals ranging from box-crazed Sneevils , stinking Vurrmens and bandits, lots and lots of bandits. It was also during this period that a massive number of slimes and undead are amassing on the edge of Oaklore forests while more have been gathering in Doomwood and slowly moving in this direction. Sir Baumbard was deployed by the Order of DragonLord to organize an aerial assault on the unholy creatures. Sir Ano A new knight, Sir Ano, has arrived in Oaklore Keep and was inducted into the Pactagonal Knighthoods with the hope of advanced through ranks and lives up to his family name. There he met the Hero and ask them to teach him how to be a hero. After a lengthy amount of time, King Alteon and his daughter Brittany, Tara, and Victoria visited the keep. Rolith , noticing Ano's achievement decided to test him by tasked him with dealing a group of bandits in the middle of a swamp trying to kidnap a princess. The test was a success, Ano and the Hero then join the king and his daughters for dinner.There, the Hero recognized princess Victoria being Robina the Hood and tease her about it revealing her secret in the mean time. Thankfully, Sir Ano managed to make her activities as Robina sounds more appealing to her father and was put to work directly for the king. Energy Orb When a 3-way war broke out in Popsprocket between Falconreach's heroes and the gnomes, the Shadowscythe and the robotic Cyclon, Sepulchure convinced all the separate bandit bands to unite and assault the Pactagonal Knights town and fortress to make sure the knights can't send any reinforcement.However, Rolith instead sent his legion of togs to help the gnomes. Ultimately, the bandits attack was repulse and Oaklore was safe A Hero is Thawed Five years after the Hero was frozen by Jaania, Oaklore has become a training hub for The Rose, an organization intended to end magic by all mean. All books about magic in Maya's Library was confiscated. A few knights, Rolith included, dislike The Rose for their brutal method left the keep and aid mages and magical creatures against them. Areas in the keep *Library: This is where bookmaster Maya works. She gives you cool equipment if you give books to her. *Infirmiry: This is where knights go when injured. Sir Junn runs this area, Sir Casm and Vivor stay outside working on the catapult. *Pactorganal room: This is where the lead knights (Rolith, Preem, Tax, Gent and Kull) come to discuss war tactics and events throughout the keep and kingdom. It is located at the pinnacle of the keep. *Cellar: Not much is known about the cellar. It's locked. Sir Penatural stands next to it. *Defensive line outside keep: It is what it sounds like. Dragonlord Baumbard, Sir Ano and some more knights stand guard here. *Misty Bridge: Guarded by a few knights. It is the entrance to the ruins and the mysterious cave. Main article cave is in the next main section. *Garden: The Keep, being self - sustainable, has a garden to walk around in, with flowers as well as crops. If you talk to Sir Loin, he will let you into the garden to destroy tuskmongers eating all the veggies. Then you are free to walk around in it. *Lounge: Sir Loin is a legendary Chef who cooks here, and Knights come here to hang around. *Courtyard: Where Sir Valence and Captain Rolith stand guard here. *Storage room: It is on the second floor of the castle, with money and supplies. *Small Lounge: A smaller, private version of the Lounge. Sir Mise and Sir Annaid sit here, telling romantic tales. *Armory: You can buy weaponry, capes, wings, and magical rings and necklaces here. It is on the opposite side of where the library is. *Guard Towers: Unfortunately, not all the Sky Guard Towers are availble for use. They may be acessable in the future, though. *The locked room in the Okalore Keep tower can be open using a 64 combination move method of Wiggle, Tap, Nick and Jab clicks buttons. Trivia *On March 9th 2007, Artix reset everyone's home town to Oaklore. *The Locked Level 999 Closet Room really is mostly empty, save for a few tied up knights complaining about a rogue theatre troupe. Apparently, they were the Pellet Knights, and the theatre troupe was the Pactagonal Knights, who, after tying up the Pellet Knights, donned armour and took up titles and ridiculous names. *The forest near Oaklore was where the final battle against Wargoth took place. Category:Towns Category:Book 1 Towns Category:Book 3 Towns Category:Book 1 Locations Category:Book 3 Locations Category:Locations